


Otherwise Known as Lana the Great

by trashwriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU collection, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Rule 63, hit me up with your own cisswap or AU ideas in the comments, prompt collection, send me things guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: Ch.1 - [gen] Princess Allura struggles to understand why Lana was chosen to be the new Blue Paladin--------An AU prompt collection featuring female paladins of Voltron. More specifically Female Lance McClain. Taking requests in the comments, all ratings/pairings welcome!





	Otherwise Known as Lana the Great

Coran had pointed it out of course. The Terrans were young. Untried, for the most part, and closed off within their own bodies like ertleusii in their armoured shells. It was a small miracle they had managed to bond with their lions at all.

She knew she was asking too much. And yet the Blue Lion had brought them forth. Five very suitable Terran paladins.

She could not have dreamed of a leader more decisive than Shiro or a mind as flexible as Pidge’s. And she certainly wouldn’t have thought to ask for a heart more giving than Hunk’s or a fighter and pilot of Keith’s natural ability.

But then there was the Blue paladin. Lana.

The Blue Lion always chose first. That had been true for as long as there had been paladins. The Blue Lion always chose first and with certainty. It was the most accepting of new pilots and Blue paladins were often friendly and opinionated.

Listening through the coms as Lana challenged Keith rather than focussing on her training and her bond with the Blue Lion, she could at least acknowledge that Lana was both of those things.

She was also a silly creature. Flirty, talkative and prodigiously stubborn. It was as if all of her responsibilities were as light as air and deserving of as much consideration.

After bonding with the sweet and serious Blaytz Allura really could not understand why the Blue Lion would pick such and abrasive, care-free paladin.

The Blue Lion was supposed to be a pillar of support for Voltron, and the Blue paladin was to be a pillar of support for their team, but Lana’s every interaction seemed to create friction within the group.

She would have made an excellent Red paladin if her combat abilities were a little more impressive despite the fact that her quintessence was blue as Allura’s own.

She winced as, over the coms, she heard both Lana and Keith crash into the unforgiving plateaus of Arus.

Not for the first time Allura wished that Lana was Altean.

She and Coran got along splendidly, the pair of them would have been ideal to pilot and maintain the castle together and she could have taken a more active role by piloting the Blue lion. Then maybe Allura wouldn’t have found the woman so off-putting and the pair of them could have become better friends.

Then again, perhaps Lana’s persistent pursual of her romantic affections would have prevented that in any case.

“Focus, paladins!” Allura urged. “Soon there will come a day when you have only each other to rely on. You must be ready and willing to reach out to each other. To find each other’s minds, to hold tight to the connections between yourself and your lions in even the direst of circumstances!”

“Lana is the last person I’d reach out to in any circumstances.”

“Yeah, well no one asked you, Mullet,” Lana said, breathing heavily.

“I think this might be a classic case of too much too soon, Princess,” Hunk put in. “You can’t force people to work well as a team. It takes trust, practice. Not laser canons. We should probably just call it a day.”

Allura bit down on the noise of frustration that wanted to escape her. They didn’t have time for any of this. It was the Blue paladin who was meant to inspire trust and cooperation. That was why the Blue Lion always chose first!

If it was Allura up there—

But it wasn’t. It was Lana. And that was just a problem that Allura was going to have to work around.

“Very well, paladins,” Allura said through gritted teeth. “Back to the castle if you would. I have another idea.”

If Lana was not able to coax bonds into life between herself and her fellow paladins there were perfectly good mind-melding headsets around the castle somewhere gathering dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, trying something a little new by creating a story specifically designed to beg for prompts rather than trying to wrangle with my tumblr, so hit me up in the comments below with your AUs and or cisswap scenarios and I'll do my best to answer promptly~~
> 
> Eventually I'll have chapter one be a kind of Table of Contents but for now I'm just looking for prompts to fill!


End file.
